


A Shared Solitude

by GhostGurlGamer, purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Nesting, Omega Will Graham, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will is cold. Frozen through to be exact.  It’s been days since he left the house to do anything other than walk his dogs.  Today it is freezing as well as snowing heavily.   All he wants to do is haul up in the warmth and stay there.  It is rare he gives in to his omegan instincts but now he has to start to admit to himself that is what he might be doing.  There must be something about this weather that is making him want to hibernate.  This overwhelming need to crawl under many layers of blankets, duvets and frankly anything he can find and just stay there.  It is not a feeling he has really felt before.Of course all of this has nothing, he is sure, to do with the fact that he has not been able to get to his appointments with Hannibal the last few days due to the bad weather.  It is definitely not why he feels a clawing ache, an emptiness and loneliness that will not leave him alone.  Hannibal is definitely not the reason.  He tells himself this as he burrows under three blankets and a duvet surrounded by pillows, closing his eyes in the darkness and finally falling asleep.





	A Shared Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Fic by purplesocrates  
> Podfic by ghostgurlgamer
> 
> Opening Theme: Claude Debussy - Children's Corner, IV. The Snow Is Dancing, 1906-1908  
> Closing Theme: Sammy Cahn and Jule Styne - "Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!", 1945

  
[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1gUaQej2Ep2)

Will is cold. Frozen through to be exact.  It’s been days since he left the house to do anything other than walk his dogs.  Today it is freezing as well as snowing heavily and even they do not want to go outside for longer than necessary.  He let them out this morning, and having done what they needed to do, they came straight back in again in a rush to get the best spot by the fire.

 

Will has felt similar. All he wants to do is haul up in the warmth and stay there.  It is rare he gives in to his omegan instincts, other than his heats of course, those he has no choice over, but now he has to start to admit to himself that is what he might be doing.  There must be something about this weather that is making him want to hibernate. This overwhelming need to crawl under many layers of blankets, duvets and frankly anything he can find and just stay there.  It is not a feeling he has really felt before.

 

Of course all of this has nothing, he is sure, to do with the fact that he has not been able to get to his appointments with Hannibal the last few days due to the bad weather.  It is definitely not why he feels a clawing ache, an emptiness and loneliness that will not leave him alone. Hannibal is definitely not the reason. He tells himself this as he burrows under three blankets and a duvet surrounded by pillows, closing his eyes in the darkness and finally falling asleep.

  
  


***

 

Hannibal is pacing.  He is wearing a path in the rug of his hallway.  It’s been days since he has been able to leave the house to do anything, the weather so bad everything has stopped.  The worst ice storm in a decade. Everything is frozen. He keeps looking out of the windows and hoping to see sun, blue sky, a ray of hope -  there is nothing but grey and cold. It even  _ looks _ cold out there as icicles cling to everything, sparkling and cracking.  He feels out of sorts as if something is clawing at him from the inside. Its the weather, he is sure, the feeling of being trapped, that’s what it is.  He is a man of control he does not like it when things are out of his control. Makes him feel antsy.

 

Of course all of this has nothing, he is sure, to do with the fact that Will has not been able to get to his appointments with Hannibal the last few days due to the bad weather.  It is definitely not why he cannot sleep and keeps checking to see if he can call Will yet. Every time he has tried the line is still out and the mobile service at Wolf Trap is not great at the best of times.  He tells himself it is concern over his patient and friend not anything else that is causing him to constantly check the forecast and wait for a break in the weather.

 

***

 

_ Four days. _ _ Four days of nesting.   _ Will has now admitted it to himself, he cannot deny it any longer.   He has created an actual  _ nest _ .  Only leaving it a few times to see to his dogs, every time he has, he feels hollow and strangely vulnerable.  Never having experienced this before he really hopes it will pass as this is not sustainable. As soon as the storm is over he will have to get back to his life. 

 

Right now though he is still in his nest of warmness and has no intention of moving anywhere. All his dogs are also on the bed curled up around him,  Buster has made his way inside and is curled up in the crook of Will’s legs snoring away. They have all added warmth to his den and seem to be fine with the plan of not going anywhere.  Will is not sure what time it is when he hears some of the dogs move and he thinks he really should go check on them. However Buster who is always the first to leap to action if something is amiss does not seem too concerned so for the moment Will decides to stay where he is.

 

***

 

The storm has calmed slightly and the roads are not too bad now, so Hannibal decides he can try to make it to Wolf Trap.  He has called a few times and it is connecting but no one is answering. Hannibal tells himself he is just being a good Doctor, friend and colleague checking on Will and it has nothing to do with the near craving he has in his body for just the sight of him.  The bottomless feeling that something is just  _ not right _ \-  that Will  _ needs _ him somehow.  No this is purely professional.

 

So he drives as slowly and carefully as he can through his impatience and ice.  Luckily there are only a few people out on the roads, few others being as crazy as him to even attempt to travel, especially this far out of town.  So there are a few slips and skids but he eventually makes it to Will’s small farmhouse. As he parks up he notices there is nowhere near the normal amount of dog barks that would usually accompany an arrival.  He gets out of his car quickly and makes his way to the house. 

 

The door is unlocked so he enters “Will?”  He calls out. As he does so Winston and a few of the other dogs gather around him sniffing and hoping for sausage.  Of course he has come prepared so gives them all a treat and they go back to thier beds. “Will?” He calls out again and there is nothing.  Hannibal makes his way further in to the house, the kitchen is empty, he walks to the back bedroom. On the bed there is a large pile of blankets and cushions which appear to be moving. There is a small shape nuzzling its way under the blankets towards him.  Eventually it finds its way out and Hannibal can see it is one of Will’s smaller dogs he pets him and gives him a bit of sausage too before the dog jumps off the bed and goes to join the rest of the pack.

 

Hannibal looks at the pile of blankets and smiles.  He sits down on the edge of the bed and softly says “Will?  Are you under there?”

 

He is not sure but he thinks he hears a soft murmur and possibly some movement but he isn’t sure.  “Will? Its Hannibal are you alright?” He places a hand on what he thinks must be Will’s leg. “Will can you at least tell me if you are okay?”  There is a slightly louder murmur then, which sounds like a yes. “Do you want to come out?” Hannibal asks.

 

A pause and then a very small “no.”  

 

Hannibal removes his hand from Will’s leg.  He stands up, takes off his coat and leaves it on the edge of the bed.  “I am going to make some tea I will be back.”

 

***

 

Will feels hot humiliation rise in him making him most definitely not want to leave this bed anytime soon.  The moment he smelt Hannibal, that comforting Alpha aroma, he had begun to feel better which makes this whole thing even more embarrassing.  For Hannibal to see him like this is the worst case scenario. He feels when Hannibal leaves the bed after he said about making tea. The scent, though, is still there.  Will takes a deep breath in and sighs at the comfort it brings. He then realises that Hannibal must have left something on the bed, maybe his coat, because the scent is now so strong it almost makes Will’s eyes roll back in his head.  

 

Before he even realises what he is doing, his hand leaves the nest and finds the soft wool and cashmere mix he grabs it and pulls.  The coat, once inside the nest, is impossibly soft and wonderfully comforting. Will doesn’t even care about his embarrassment anymore it is a distant memory.  Hannibal’s scent now so close to him making every muscle in his body relax, he cannot help but hum in contentment. Wrapping himself around the coat he closes his eyes and moans.

 

***

 

Hannibal comes back into the bedroom with two mugs of hot tea.  He stops as he realises his coat has gone. Smiling he sits back down on the bed.  He places one mug on the floor by his feet the other one he blows on for a while to cool it down.  “Will, would you like some tea?” He says and there is a content humming, verging on purring sound from the nest but nothing else.  “I will leave it on the bedside table where you can reach it.” Hannibal gets up and places the tea as close to the edge of the table as he can safely do.  He sits back down again and picks up his own tea cradling the mug in his hands. “Shall I light the fire? Let the dogs out?” Hannibal asks.

 

A muffled yes and Hannibal smiles.  So he goes about doing all those things, lighting the fire, letting the dogs out, he feeds them more sausage. He decides to check on Will once more and so goes to the bedroom and finds the mug of tea is now empty and placed back on the table.  Hannibal smiles and nods. Then he sits in the rocking chair in the lounge and drinks his own tea while watching the fire crackle and burn. All the dogs find their places in various beds and cushions settling down with a gentle snore. A hush comes over the house as the sun begins to dip in the sky.  Hannibal feels content. He can hear the slight cracking from the frozen branches of trees outside as the wind picks up again. Watching the shadows move across the floor as the light dims he thinks how peaceful it is here and he can see why Will likes it. No traffic noise, no people. Hannibal closes his eyes and leans his head back and sighs, allowing himself to doze in the silence.

 

Unsure how many hours go by in this peaceful existence, if it wasn’t for the dimming light Hannibal would believe that time had stopped, he sighs and looks out of the lounge window seeing it is almost dark.  He gets up and lets the dogs outside they all follow him as he grabs one of Will’s larger coats and puts it on as protection from the chill. Walking down the steps he stands on the last one and watches the snow glisten and change to a slight blue in the burgeoning moonlight as all the dogs mill about the trees sniffing the snow.  Hannibal looks up at the stars and smiles it is hard to see stars in Baltimore with all the light pollution. The sky is large and beautiful he mentally names all the constellations and planets that he can see. The moon now too is full and bright in the sky as the sun finally loses its battle for the day. The only sound is the dogs paws crunching in the icy snow.  He is not sure he can remember a time he ever felt more at peace.

 

“You are wearing my coat.”  A voice from behind him softly breaks the silence.  Hannibal smiles and nods not turning around as he hears Will make his way down the steps to stand next to him.

 

“Mine had disappeared.”  Hannibal replies as he glances at Will’s profile in the moonlight.  He has a blanket wrapped around him and his hair is even more out of place than normal, a slight flush to his cheeks.  Hannibal has never really seen him as an omega before but right not he could not look more like one, it makes him smile.

 

“Sorry.”  Will says rather sheepishly.  

 

Hannibal shakes his head “nothing to be sorry for.”  After a brief pause Hannibal adds “I can see why you like it here, it’s very peaceful.”

 

“Yeah.  I usually like the solitude.”  Will replies before sighing. “You can leave if you want.  I’m fine.” His voice though betrays the need for Hannibal to stay.  

 

“Would you like me to go?”  Hannibal looks at him now and Will eventually turns and meets his gaze.

 

“No.”  He says simply and Hannibal smiles as they both turn back to look at the night sky. 

 

After a comfortable silence, both just listening to each other breathe, Hannibal asks quietly “what would you like?”  He can sense the conflict in Will, his warring emotions and biology. It is something that Will deals with every day, but when he is around Hannibal it is much harder to control.  Of course Hannibal knows this because he too feels it. So he waits to see which part of Will is going to win. “I won’t judge you, whatever you need I am willing to give you.”

 

After a moment where Will realises that this feeling he has been battling is not just his but also, seemingly, Hannibal’s.  “You feel it too?” Will asks turning to look at Hannibal’s profile in the moonlight as the dogs start to rush pass thier feet back to the comforting warmth of the fire.

 

Hannibal smiles and takes a deep breath before answering “the connection between us? Yes.”

 

Eventually Hannibal looks at Will the gentle smile still on his face, Will is not sure he has ever seen Hannibal look so soft before. It is as if they do not need words in that moment as Hannibal reaches out and engulfs Will in a hug.   Before he can stop himself Will is nuzzling into Hannibal’s shoulder and sighing with relief as he breathes in that wonderfully comforting scent. They stand like that as Will snakes his arms around Hannibal’s waist, Hannibal breathes in the aroma of Will’s hair.  The blanket falls from Will’s shoulders and he starts to shiver. Hannibal opens the jacket he is wearing and envelopes Will, it is just about large enough for both of them. Will presses in closer to Hannibal so there is barely a millimeter between them. 

 

Hannibal allows them to stand like that for a while but he can feel Will is still shivering so presses a chaste kiss to his ear and softly whispers “let me take you back to bed where it’s warm.”

 

Will laughs against Hannibal’s shoulder “back to my nest?”  

 

“Yes, if you like.”  

 

“I am not sure there is room for both of us.”  Will replies as he feels that embarrassed flush creep up on his cheeks again.  At least with his face buried like this in Hannibal’s shoulder he doesn’t have to look at him.

 

“We can find room.  Let me be close to you.”  Hannibal’s voice is soothing and Will can feel his shoulders relax as Hannibal gently strokes a hand down his back.  “Come on.”

 

“You might wrinkle your clothes.”  Will says and instantly regrets as embarrassment takes over before he hears a chuckle from Hannibal, he is not sure he has ever heard Hannibal chuckle and it makes him feel even warmer.

 

“Come on it’s freezing out here.”  Hannibal begins to unwrap his arms from Will who makes noises of protest but eventually settles on holding Hannibal’s hand and being led back inside.  Once there Hannibal stops in the lounge to remove the coat. “Do you want me to feed the dogs?” Hannibal asks and Will nods and grumbles his thanks. “You go on,  I will be in shortly.”

 

Will mumbles something and makes his way back to the bedroom.  Hannibal checks on the fire, throwing another log onto it, and then he feeds the dogs before making his way to Will’s makeshift bedroom where the nest is still there.   He can see the vague shape of Will under the layers. He frowns as he realises Will is correct he is going to wrinkle his clothes and he is now not sure there is enough room for both of them.  “Will?” Hannibal says and he hears a vague ‘yes’ in response. “Perhaps a few less layers? May I remove some?”

 

A very long pause as Will thinks about it “okay.”  Hannibal smiles and begins to take the top blankets off and smooth out the duvet so he can at least begin to fit.  The next problem is clothes. “I don’t want to be too forward Will but I may have to remove some of my clothes. Is that okay?”

 

An even longer pause then and Hannibal can feel the pheromones from Will’s scent increase and he cannot help but close his eyes as he breathes in the stronger scent.  Hannibal moans a low growl in approval. Then the lump that is Will begins to move and fidget. This goes on for a few moments, until Hannibal can see a hand with Will’s clothes scrunched up in it make its way out of the nest and throw them on the floor.  Hannibal smiles and begins to remove his own clothes, making sure he folds and places them on the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He takes a moment to decide about the underwear but then he looks at the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, smiling as he can see Will’s boxers in the mix, he shrugs and removes his own.

 

Somehow in the dark all this feels slightly less terrifying for Will.  Even so he keeps his eyes closed as he feels the blankets being moved and the warmth and scent of Hannibal climbing into the bed which creaks under the extra weight.  Will suddenly has a vision of it collapsing as he has never had more than one person in it before. Then all thoughts are driven from his head as he feels heat, not just warmth, but furnace level heat, surround him.  Hannibal is everywhere embracing Will closely to him, his back against Hannibal’s stomach. Will hears the purr leave his lips, somewhere in the back of his mind he should feel embarrassed but he doesn’t, not as he feels strong arms, lithe legs and softer than possible chest hair against his skin.  He pushes back closer so that every inch of him is touching Hannibal.

 

There is a wonderful feeling of contentment between them as they lie there, Will feels relaxed for the first time in days.  Hannibal closes his eyes too, feeling that ache he has been living with for longer than he realised, start to dissipate. He wonders at why it has taken them so long to get here.  Letting out a long relaxed sigh he holds Will close to him as if he has been doing so for years. “This feels strangely normal.” Will mumbles under his breath. 

 

Hannibal laughs a little and nods. “Yes, yes it does.”  He kisses the curve of Will’s shoulder so gently that Will thinks he has imagined it before Hannibal does it again lingering slightly longer.  “Is this alright?” Hannibal asks suddenly feeling that perhaps he has overstepped even though they are both naked. The kisses were a subconscious reaction to being this close to Will he had not even realised he had done it.

 

Will hums his approval so Hannibal continues to kiss small chaste offerings along Will’s shoulder the feeling of those lips against his skin like a thousand small burns.  Will is not even sure when he began to get aroused but he is starting to feel that warmth coiling in his stomach and lower. His scent is changing and Hannibal can smell it as he presses his nose into Will’s neck and breathes it in.  As soon as Hannibal does he can also feel himself stir, he smiles against Will’s neck. He does not expect anything to happen it is only a matter of course that being this close to each other biology would take over. That is what he tells himself anyway.  Until Will moans and arches his neck back wanting more and then pressing his ass gently against Hannibal’s cock. 

 

Before he can stop himself Hannibal runs a hand down Will’s side leaving a trail of heat that makes Will’s purr even louder.  Hannibal’s arm finds its way under Will’s head and down his shoulder to pull Will in and hold him firm. Hannibal’s other arm and hand are free to wonder as he moves his leg so it covers Will’s, the weight of it infinitely comforting to Will.   Both of Will’s hands go to Hannibal’s arm across his chest where he clings on, fingernails and all, as he wantonly presses his ass more firmly into Hannibal’s stirring cock. Will whimpers and arches his neck back even more as his whispers hotly “more” and Hannibal can feel himself fully stirring now.

 

Hannibal continues to press kisses along Will’s shoulder as he brushes a finger over the curve of his ass.  “Are you sure?” Hannibal asks and Will nods moving his body to encourage Hannibal’s hands to go lower. Unable stop himself now the scent of Will so strong and the feeling of his lithe body so close to his Hannibal does as requested and begins to move his hand lower.  Hannibal whimpers and moves his finger lower, skirting around the sensitive opening as Will moans “more” he delves inside feeling hot slick forming around his finger. Will leans his head back so Hannibal can access his neck which he kisses with more pressure than before and a slight baring of teeth.  Fingers pressed inside Will, two at once he is so open, Hannibal starts to leakprecum. 

 

Will hums in approval as Hannibal is so close now with his hands and skin everywhere.  Those fingers pressing and curving inside him feel so divine. Will can feel every nerve in his body as it screams for more, so much more.  The weight and size of Hannibal’s now almost fully hard cock presses against him and Will can do nothing but whine with need. At the sound Hannibal bites into the sensitive curve of Will’s neck with a force that will bruise but not break the skin.  

 

There are no words between them they are not needed, the combined arousal and scents mingling in such close proximity are all the language they need.  Hannibal removes his slick soaked fingers from Will moving his hand up to Will’s mouth pressing inside. The moment those fingers break between his lips, Will moans and licks the slick from them tasting his own arousal from Hannibal’s skin.  Hannibal presses just the tip of his cock first inside Will, so tight and hot he moans from the sensation. Will is still licking Hannibal’s fingers as he feels more enter him and he whines once more as his own fingers press into Hannibal’s forearm.  

 

Hannibal pushes his cock slowly inside Will as he removes his hand from Will’s mouth so he can hear that wonderful sound leave his lips, a long drawn out purring whimper.  He scrapes his hand down Will’s chest pinching a nipple before grasping the omega’s cock. As soon as Will feels that wet, hot hand around his cock he keens as Hannibal begins to thrust inside him.  Will’s hand goes up to Hannibal’s hair to encourage him to kiss and bite at his neck more. Hannibal is soon lost to the glorious rhythm of thrusting and using his hand on Will’s cock as Will presses back and wantonly moans.  

 

It does not take long for Hannibal’s knot to form and Will can feel it pressed up and huge against him, he wants it inside him, he needs it.  Hannibal can sense it and whispers “are you sure?” against the shell of Will’s ear. Will can only moan and nod as he presses his body back against Hannibal.  So Hannibal pushes and Will shouts as the width his body has to stretch to accommodate Hannibal seems impossible, but it is a fleeting pain that soon turns to pleasure as his body allows it.  With shouts of relief from both of them Hannibal is planted inside and he comes hard at the sensation as Will too spills his seed over Hannibal’s hand. They stay entwined in pleasure in hot darkness for the rest of the night, whimpering and dozing neither of them able to move.

 

***

 

When Will wakes it is to warmth and comfort. He has never awoken feeling so satisfied, so calm and rested before. He smiles and yawns as he feels a gentle brushing of lips against his shoulder. “Good morning.” Hannibal’s voice sounds like a gentle caress of velvet in this nest. 

 

Will cranes his neck up opening his eyes to meet Hannibal’s amber gaze. “Is it morning?” Will asks unsure how Hannibal can tell under all these blankets. 

 

“I think so, yes. Early but morning.” Hannibal replies looking down at Will with a soft smile. 

 

Will moves his head down and smiles. Hannibal’s arms bring him closer and he kisses the curve of Will’s shoulder. Will hums his approval “I suppose we should shower.” He says feeling the remnants of their pleasure still on his skin. 

 

“In time. The storm is still going. We can’t go anywhere.” Hannibal kisses Will’s neck a slight lick a promise of a bite. 

 

Will smiles and turns in Hannibal’s arms so he is facing him. Hannibal reaches a hand up to stroke Will’s hair. “You know what I realised.” Will says and gently pushes Hannibal so he is flat on his back, Will then moves so he is straddling him,  settling in his lap. 

 

“What?” Hannibal replies stroking a hand down through Wills hair and resting on the back of his neck. 

 

“We haven’t kissed.” Will says and Hannibal laughs meeting those eyes that seem to change colour depending on the light. Right now they look a warm brownish green. 

 

Hannibal thinks back to last night and his cock flinches as he remembers heat, moans and unending pleasure. He realises Will is right though they never actually kissed. “That seems awfully rude of me. I do apologise.” 

 

Will smiles wide as Hannibal takes in Will’s countenance in the darkness, skin so pale it is almost luminescent, his bare beautiful chest seems to glows. To Hannibal he looks like a nymph or some kind of siren sent to tempt him that knows he could never resist. Will, noticing the way Hannibal is looking at him, begins to blush and bite his bottom lip. Hannibal moans and uses the hand that is resting on the back of Will’s neck to bring him down close to him. The moment their lips meet is slow and tender. The weight of Will straddling Hannibal is impossibly arousing. Hannibal brings his other hand to stroke down to Will’s hip grasping slightly. They take their time tasting and exploring. It is languid and perfect. Eventually they part and Will is smiling.   “Now we can shower.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
